


Les nuits sans nom - FT

by HaruCarnage



Series: Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Un thème sept à dix minutes pour écrire cent mot dessus avec une tolérance de dix mots. Telles sont les règles de l'atelier drabble du [Collectif NoName]





	Les nuits sans nom - FT

Gray n’avait rien contre les chats en particulier, c’était ceux qui volent qui lui donnait envie d’une ère glacière pour les faire taire. Supporter que l’autre allumé et la blondasse faisant réagir le félin pourvu d’ailes était la cerise sur le gâteau. Heureusement qu'Erza était là. Bien qu’elle l’obligeait à être gentil avec son rival. Comme si feu et glace pouvaient être compatibles. Si c’était possible, ça se saurait… Il se tourna vers l’animal, les yeux pleins de rage.

« Tu dis encore le mot amour, je t’embroche avec un pic en glace de la création. »

Et il ne plaisantait pas...


End file.
